Happy Valentines
by Negitoro
Summary: Valentines is approaching. Two girls will suffer the wrath of cupid on this blessed or cursed day. Will they endure the journey or will one of them fall apart first. Warning: Adult content, read if you want some yuri frick frack.


_Happy Valentines_

* * *

Exhaling a sigh, she lowered her head. She covered her drowsy eyes with her fringe, to prevent the teacher from disrupting her desperately needed beauty sleep. The girl slowly closed her crimson eyes, hoping to fall into a peaceful slumber but her mind was flooded with images of a _certain redhead_. 

* * *

"S-s-stupid! Why would I have someone in mind?" The girl cried out as she folded her arms, her eyes sweeping the floor. There was only the two of them in the club room, since the others have left. Before leaving, the senior remembered that a certain special day was coming up, Valentine's day.

"Eh? Really? I doubt that Nishikino Maki wouldn't have someone that she's interested in," Nico teased in a playful tone, "After all you're at _that age_."

"T-that doesn't mean anything, what about you Nico-chan. You're older than me, there's a greater possibility that you have a special someone as compared to me." The redhead retorted, in an attempt to divert the attention from herself.

"Eh?! D-Don't change the topic M-Maki-chan, tell me the truth alright? Nico-nico-nii~" the senior stammered but was determined to get answers out of the stubborn girl.

The redhead eyed the smiling girl for awhile, with a slight frown on her face, her lavender orbs averted from the girl's eyes. With a sigh, she shot a fleeting glance at Nico. Her cheeks were coloured rosy pink as she opened her mouth before closing it again. She twirled a red lock of her hair, her lips pursed tight with nervousness.

"W-well... Maybe I do have someone in mind..." She whispered almost inaudibly, before exclaiming, "I'm not going to tell you who is it though. Don't get any weird ideas."

"Kukikikikiki. So you do have someone. Neh, the bare minimum is giving me a hint you know~" The cheeky girl teased playfully, trying to get an answer from the junior.

"Eh...? First of all, what is with that creepy laugh, that's worse than your usual "Nico-nico-nii". Secondly, I don't know about these kind of things... B-but that doesn't mean that I'm telling you anything!" She replied triumphantly, crossing her arms.

"It's someone beautiful though. I'll give you that." She whispered, her cheeks dyed with a light shade of pink as her eyes became glued to the floor, the ends of her lips tugging on it to form a slight smile.

_Nico frowned._

"Anyways. I'm heading home. Nico-chan you better head home too, wouldn't want to miss the train." She said as she picked up her belongings and left, leaving Nico alone in the room.

"..."

Silence filled the empty room.

"..."

"... Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!" The girl screamed several minutes later. She clutched her pink sweater, pulling at it, wanting to tear her heart out. She kicked the chair, threw the papers into the air and nearly flipped the table. Choking back her tears, she collapsed onto the chair, her hand holding _two certain badges_ dearly.

She glanced at the badges she held. Her heart nearly melted upon seeing the magical smile from the redhead. She put the two badges together, holding it in the air as she looked at the two.

_'Honestly, who took that picture of me? I looked like crap compared to Maki-chan.' _

_'She looks so beautiful...'_

"Why..." She whispered softly, as tears slithered down her pale face. She pulled her silky black locks out of frustration, her red pupils trembling in agony. Why did it have to be her. Why must the person that she love be her. Why. Was this god's cruel trick on her?

She was sick of pretending. Pretending that she was alright with that girl liking someone, which couldn't be her. It could be Eri, Kotori or Umi. Heck, even Nozomi was possible if you ignored her unacceptable habit. But her? Yazawa Nico? It isn't possible at all. Pretending that she was cheerful, amused, glad even for that girl to realize her own feelings. She was sick of it, disgusted even with herself.

She closed her eyes, hoping to regain composure, trying to delete that girl's pictures from her brain. Her indifferent expression, her frowns, her pouts, her smiles, her blushing face. Yet, she couldn't. It was just so hard. She couldn't bring herself to delete that girl from her brain. After all, they still had to be in contact because of their idol career. That was one of the reason, but the most significant reason was simply because she loved her.

She sat there, alone in the room that seemed much bigger now.

She ran her fingers through her hair, whispering,

_"I love you..."_

* * *

The chime rang, signaling the end of the taxing lesson.

"Stand. Greet." The representative announced.

"Thank you Mrs Hatoko." The class greeted in union.

Nico slumped onto her chair. It was club activities. She would have to see her and pretend that she's alright. She isn't alright in the slightest bit.

Picking up her belongings in resignation, she made her way to the club room.

"Afternoon." She greeted with a tinge of annoyance as she slid the door open. Sitting elegantly on the chair was that girl that she didn't want to see for let's say, her entire life. She looked so majestic, just sitting there, her legs crossed and quietly reading a book. Her marvelous lavender eyes were fixated on the book. The only sound echoing within the room was the turning of pages, of course other than Nico's rapid heartbeat. She glanced at the girl. And those thighs, Nico would kill to feel those thighs. They were just so gorgeous and maybe even _scrumptious_.

_'Ah. Crap.'_ Nico cursed mentally as she realized that she had been standing at the door, staring at a girl's legs.

"Well well Nicochii, look at what we have here." A sinister voice whispered into her ear, wrapped with ominous aura. Two hands shot up in front of Nico's chest, threatening to rub her 'assets'.

"N-Nozomi!" She screeched as her legs turned to jelly. She had fallen to the floor, terrified by the person that had stood silently behind her.

"Nozomi, stop scaring Nico with your breast rubs." A girl with beautiful blonde hair warned sternly.

"Oh? You're just jealous that you're not only one who gets them. Ufufufufu~" Nozomi teased to Eri's chagrin. Her face flushed scarlet as she stuttered, "W-what would you be t-t-talking about Nozomi?"

"Urgh, lovebirds." Nico spat as she got up, sweeping the dust off herself.

"It became noisy when you came in, Nico-chan." Maki remarked, her eyes still focused on the pages.

"Geh." She replied as she took a seat directly opposite Maki. Why did she sit there? She had no idea too, her legs just carried her there.

For a second, she swore she saw Maki's eyes on her. However, she quickly dismissed it. She must be going crazy over Maki.

"So erm. T-today's valentines day! Have you given your chocolates to that person yet?" Nico whispered, an awkward smile glued onto her face.

"No." Maki replied curtly, blatantly unbothered by Nico's abrupt question and would very much rather read her book.

Her heart dropped.

The black-haired girl remained awfully silent, a glint of sorrow residing in her amber eyes.

Maki peeked from her book, to see Nico frowning. She sighed silently.

_'Stupid.'_

* * *

"Well. That's all for today since it's Valentine's day. Go out and have fun with your beloved one." Eri announced to the remaining members.

"Eri-chan, you just wanted to spend more time with Nozomi-chan." Honoka snickered, getting a forehead flick from Umi.

"Honoka. You shouldn't tease people like that." Umi reprimanded, forcing the girl to listen to her lecture while Kotori watched them happily.

"Oh! I can go home and eat more rice!" Hanayo exclaimed excitedly, her fists shot up in the air.

"Kayo-chin's love for rice is greater than anything nya~" Rin cheered as she clung onto her childhood friend.

All of the members had left except for Nico and Maki, who were sharing an awkward silence.

"H-hey Nico-chan. Are you alright? You were really quiet today." The redhead asked out of concern, approaching the girl with her back facing her.

"Yes." She replied, diligently packing her belongings.

She stood up, preparing to leave but felt something moist on her face.

_'Eh?'_

"Nico-chan! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Maki asked, her voice now trembling with panic.

"Eh? Yes. I'm fine. Just that, I don't know why am I... Crying..." She choked out, hurriedly wiping the tears.

"Are you stupid? How can you be fine when you don't even know why you're crying!" Maki exclaimed, holding the shaking girl in her arms.

"It's. I-it's just that..." Nico started, but she bit her lip, afraid to continue.

"It's just that what?" The girl demanded.

She glanced at Maki who looked like she was going to call the ambulance.

Swallowing her cries, she opened her mouth.

"I-I-it's just that... I'm crying because I love you!" She shouted, her eyes meeting Maki's lavender orbs.

It felt like hours before Nico broke their eye contact and tried to struggle out of Maki's embrace.

"Let me go. Let me go!" She cried, before Maki finally released her.

With tears now falling profusely, she ran for the door but was pulled back by a warm hand. The two of them fell to the floor with a loud thud, hitting the wall.

"What are you doing!" Nico cried as she realized that she was trapped within the redhead's embrace again.

"... I love you too! Idiot! Stupid!" She shouted, tightening her hold of the older girl, her chin resting on Nico's shoulder.

"You said that you liked someone beautiful. Don't give me this crap." Nico exclaimed. She wanted to run away, however, she was now glued to the girl, drunk in her warmth.

"S-stupid. You're beautiful." Maki whispered shyly.

"..."

"... A-are you... F-for real?" The older girl asked, her eyes widening.

"Of course I am you idiot." The junior replied with a hint of embarrassment.

"Then... C-can I kiss you?" Nico questioned as she peeked at the girl.

"E-eh? O-okay..." The girl stuttered, taken aback by the sudden question.

Their lips locked in a tight embrace. The light smacking of lips resonated in the club room. Then, their kiss turned intense. Tongues fighting hungrily for dominance, causing muffled moans to be given out. When their lips finally parted, a strand of saliva extended between their soft lips, glimmering in the sunset.

"Hey, I have chocolates right?" Nico asked out of the blue.

"Y-yeah... Why?" Maki asked with a voice full of suspicion and panting from the intense session earlier.

"Feed me. With your mouth of course~" The girl requested playfully, pointing at the redhead's mouth.

"T-that's embarrassing!" Maki replied, her face as red as her hair.

"Please?" Nico pleaded, shooting Maki a cute pout.

"Uuu... Fine. Fine." She replied, succumbing to Nico's cuteness. She reached into her pocket to dig out the box of home-made chocolates. Taking out a piece, she placed it on her tongue hesitantly. Nico moved closer to Maki's lips, opening her mouth and letting out an adorable "ahh~".

Flustered, Maki quickly passed the chocolate into Nico's mouth, wanting to pull back but her head was pushed forward.

"Mmff!" She protested, but was greeted by Nico's tongue instead.

"Now I have to feed you~" Nico whispered cheerfully after breaking the kiss.

"W-w-wait-" Maki stuttered but was interrupted by soft lips. She felt the piece of chocolate melting in her mouth and her lover's tongue exploring the area, creating a new kind of sweetness.

As her tongue was being caressed , she felt a hand snaking up her thigh, moving dangerously close to a certain place.

"N-nico-chan... " The redhead whispered when their lips separated.

"You don't want to?" Nico asked innocently.

"Uuu... I..." She hesitated, looking away briefly. She felt a light tug and turned to see Nico's puppy eyes.

Maki couldn't win.

The senior giggled in amusement, her hands now beneath the skirt, placed on Maki's wonderful hip. Her fingers grabbed the laced black underwear. She slowly pulled the clothing off, letting it dangle on one of Maki's ankle. She peeped at the girl to see her adorable embarrassed expression.

"W-what are you looking at me for!" The girl exclaimed as she hid her face.

Giggling at her lover's cuteness, she trailed up Maki's blouse, pulling the ribbon off and quickly unbuttoned it, exposing the innocently seductive black bra.

"Oh?" She exclaimed amusedly. It just so happened that on this day, Maki was wearing such an inviting set of lingerie. Maki glared at her before looking away again, utterly embarrassed.

She unclasped the bra, licking her lips seductively. Her tongue hooked onto one bud, twirling around it slowly, earning a few stifled moans. Her hand rested on the other breast, massaging it every now and then. Her other hand slithered down Maki's thigh, sending shivers up her spine.

"Your skin feels so soft..." Nico whispered into her lover's ear before nibbling on it.

"C-cut it- Ah, out..." Maki stuttered but was interrupted by a moan triggered by the sucking of her erect nipple. She bit on her finger, trying to muffle any moans that threatened to emerge.

The thin layer of perspiration shimmered in the sunlight, the wrinkled white blouse was sliding off her shoulders with her bra hanging loosely. Her face flushed scarlet, her eyes brimmed with shimmering tears, and her tresses stuck on her neck messily. What a sight for Nico.

Maki felt something moist coming out of her secret area, burning painfully, she had never experienced this peculiar feeling.

"Maki-chan... You're so wet... Should I ease your lust?" Nico whispered as her fingers now travelled to that region. All Maki could do was blush furiously as her body started twitching nervously.

"I'm going to put them in now..." Nico said, her voice full of uncertainties now. All of her confidence drained out of her. After all, it was the first time she was making love to someone. Especially to someone that she dearly loved.

She stroked the sore bud before slipping in a finger, causing Maki to moan out loud. Then, she started to pump her finger in and out of the area, in a rhythmic manner.

"Aahhn. Ah... Nn. Nn... Ah." Maki moaned as her body reacted to this foreign yet wonderful feeling.

Nico blushed at the sound of her lover's erotic moans that aroused her further. She bit on her lip, trying to suppress a moan that developed from the feeling of making love to Maki.

"Mm... N-nico... Chan... There, it feels good... Ah..." Maki struggled to speak between moans as her hips started to move accordingly to the same pattern as Nico's fingers did to feel them deeper inside of her.

"O-okay..." The girl replied as thrusted her fingers to the designated spot, causing Maki's back to arch back in bliss from being pleasured by her lover.

"Hyah! Aah! Aa... Aahn-ah!" The redhead struggled to tame these moans but failed completely.

"Ah... Something, is ha... Building up mm! Inside me..."

"O-okay. I-I-I'll take care of it." Nico replied hesitantly as she bent down. A pink bud greeted her, oozing with juices. She placed a chocolate in her mouth before pushing it into the area with her tongue. She gave a long lick. The chocolate melted within seconds in Maki's heated core which was still increasing due to the stimulating sensations she felt from Nico's tongue pleasuring her so greatly. The walls of her region tightened, sucking in Nico's tongue as an immense pressure overwhelmed Maki.

"I-Mm! I'm going to... Ah..." She started as her hand reached for Nico's, their fingers intertwining.

"Nn! Mm! Aaahhhnnn!" She cried as her body trembled tremendously, reaching her climax.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." She panted as Nico hugged her. Nico kissed her on the forehead and caressed her soft cheeks, smiling at Maki.

"N-Nico-chan... Ha..." She whispered weakly as she cupped her lover's cheek.

"... I love you Maki-chan."

"I... I love you too Nico-chan."

They sat in silence for awhile, their hands still interlocked and their heads resting together.

"..."

"Want to go again?"

"Stupid Nico-chan." 

* * *

A/n: THERE IS TOO LITTLE NICOMAKI STORIES. WHY. WHY. WHY. WHY. LOOK AT THEM CUTIES.

*coughs* Thanks for reading my first lemon. Hope you enjoyed it. ^^

I'm too lazy to update my other stories HAHAHAHA.

I'm so sorry. orz


End file.
